Forms of Love
by MuseQ
Summary: I'll try to finish this after I'm done with my other fic...this is about a certain spell Harry has been working on that changes his life-in mind, body, and especially the soul...R&R pleeze & thanx a bunch!!!


Forms of Love  
  
fic by MuseQ  
  
  
Chapter 1-Prologue  
  
The library was deserted, which was usual for it being 1:13 in the morning. Harry was it's only occupant. With the help of his father's cloak, he had been browsing shelves by night for months, in hoping to find all traces of the spell he was about to cast.   
  
He had wanted it for a long time. If he could leave his 5th year with one thing different, one thing new, it would be this.   
  
It was April, marking the seventh month of working in secret. Since it was Easter holiday, he had plenty of time to sneek about at night. There was a feeling, a lurching in is stomach...this is when he will complete it. Easter holiday. By the end of the holiday, he would have a gift so wonderful, yet so illegal, thet he even protested on telling the closest of his friends.  
  
They had thought he was scared- losing sleep and such fearing maybe he won't wake up to a new day. They thought famous Harry Potter was sick with worry with the Dark Lord's rise. Ron and Hrmione took the bags under his eyes and loss of sleep as a reaction from fourth years events. But even they didn't see the true determination beyond Harry's tired eyes.  
  
And so night after night, Harry was found here, in the library, perfecting his precious spell.   
  
Around 2:30 Hary slumped back in his seat with a heavy sigh after scanning the last of the restricted books he had chosen for that night to search. 'I thought it was possible,' he mused to himself, '...it is possible though. If I could only find...' He paused. A few words had caught his eye on the open book, written like some sort of chant... for an enchantment...  
  
Harry leaned forward, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and moved the book closer to the dim glow of the flask. "Quentus fumice talinous..." He read silently, "...yatume yatume yatumeoi..."   
  
He looked up in a like trance and began to put what he found in nights of research and what he somehow stumbled upon now togather. An awe of truth dawned on him.  
  
"This is it..." He barely breathed out, "...the missing piece...I can preform it now..."  
  
Trembling from head to foot, Harry proceeded to the far window with a crumpled parchment in one hand with scattered notes scrawled on it and the restricted book in the other. Setting them on the leadge he opened the window allowing a breezy current to ruffle his untidy black hair before reaching for his wand. For a moment he stood there, reflecting on what he was about to do, and how it will effect him. He smiled at the full moon, knowing that a very reluctant warewolf was prowling beyond the horizon. His smile faded and he cleared his mind. 'I will get right,' He reasurred himself, 'I trust Sirius with my life. He wouldn't let me down with something like this.'  
  
"Right," He said aloud, louder in fact than he intended, "Here we go." He raised his wand.  
  
He began to chant: "Living voices, lifeless soil... lend me a soul..."   
  
Harry closed his eyes as Sirius had told him to do, and pressed the tip of his wand on his heart. All at once a blinding light swooped in from the window shimmering through Harry's eyelids. A sharp pain thrust into his chest as if someone's hand was crushing his very heart. It became difficult to breath as he struggled to remain standing.  
  
"Sartos... tulus p-propertous..." Harry began the spell, taking in any ounce of air he could muster,"...n-nactunus assuccio..." His eyes were screaming for him, wanting to know what was happening, but he squeezed them tighter, knowing he would break the connection if he did. His knees buckled as he began the last part; the missing part...  
  
"Que-quentus f-fumice ..." The pain was unbearible, but Harry stood his ground. He was going to finish the spell. He _had_ to. Taking a sharp, rattling breath he completed the chant: " ...talinous yatume yatume yatumeoi-"  
  
And it stopped. The pain left as fast as it got there. Harry stumbled. A blanket of warmth surrounded his body, like a new part of him was merging with his soul, and the light vanished. He felt himself falling into blackness, hearing what seemed to be a chant of it's own...the same word being repeated from a distance, and sounding almost inhuman:   
  
"..._selade_..._selade_..."  
  
'Was it even important?' he wondered, but the blackness overtook his thoughts, and he passed out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What seemed hours after he awoke with an akward jolt was only mere seconds. His body felt a million things at once: tired, acking, uneven, and somehow differently formed. Had it worked? Had he achieved where very few wizards in history had succeeded? Harry became exited, too exited for his condition. As he tried to stand up, but his head throbbed and the odd muscles in his limbs were nearly impoosible to use. But to Harry, that was proof enough that he had done it. He had achieved what he'd dreamed about since it's existance entered his mind.  
  
Harry Potter had become and animagus.  
  
  
@---^--~  
  
Well, there it is, my first chapter fic. Kinda corny because I'm not used to writing big adventure scenes in detail, but hey, I tried my best. This story'll be a bit short, but rest assured, it WILL have more chapters, if ya want 'em... so R&R so I'll know whether to continue or screw the whole thing!!!  
  
~MuseQ  
  
P.S: I LUV flames too, bring 'em on!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
